


no touching

by allthelostsouls



Series: prompts [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthelostsouls/pseuds/allthelostsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That time in which Mickey's jealous and almost punches a guy. And then that time in which Ian's jealous and they both end up punching the guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no touching

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: "Okay, I definitely need some mickey feeling the beers and wanting to punch this guy that gets too close to Ian? ;) he doesn't have to be working at the club if you don't want to :) I love your writing!"
> 
> Anonymous said: "i think we all need some Ian jelous and being all possesive over his man at least once in our lives. fic idea maybe?"
> 
> I combined two prompts again because I'm a lazy fuck. Woohoo! Hope you guys like this. I don't re-read my fics so I feel like this makes no sense at all but whatever.

“I don’t. I don’t want anybody else to touch you. I’m silly. I get furious if they touch you.”

— Ernest Hemingway, _A Farewell to Arms_

 

Mickey agreed on trying new things with Ian and actually go out without having to worry if they’re looking or touching each other too much because they can now. And he’s alright with that, but this was definitely pushing it.

Mickey didn’t like clubs in the first place and now he’s stuck in this place with a bunch guys kissing guys everywhere and okay, just because they’re gay doesn’t mean they have to go to a gay bar every time. That’s not even the problem, if they’re there is because Ian knows the owner and he got them in for free and they don’t even have to pay for most of their drinks, so like, fuck yeah. The thing he doesn’t like is all these guys looking at Ian. He should be used to it by now but blame it on the beers, Mickey, because you’re getting on a fight tonight.

It all goes to hell when Mickey can't hold it any longer and has to go to the bathroom. Ian’s too caught up in the conservation with the bartender who’s talking about his kids or some shit so he only nods at Mickey, touches his arm in acknowledgement and goes back to listening to the blonde in front of him. He takes his time, he’s definitely not in a rush to sit there and listen or see any of these people but decides to suck it up. He’s not here for them. He’s here for Ian. This is important to him so it’s important to Mickey. He walks out and sees red when a guy leans in too close to Ian, squeezes his shoulder, and orders him a drink. Ian, the little fucker, accepts it gladly. When he sees Mickey approaching, Ian jumps out of his stool in happiness and meets him almost halfway just to grab his hand and pull him to where the guy is, and he’s talking non-stop about something Mickey isn’t able to hear. Doesn’t want to hear? Whatever. 

Mickey just stands there, a hand resting on Ian’s shoulder the other one closed tight around his beer. The guy barely even noticed him after Ian sat down in front of him again. They kept talking and out of nowhere, the guy laughs and puts a hand on Ian’s jaw while leaning close. Too close. And Ian knows all hell is about to break loose even though Mickey hasn’t moved a muscle yet. Ian leans back a little, his head resting on Mickey’s chest and Mickey can picture him with his eyes all wide, almost falling off his face. 

“Ay,” Mickey says and it’s going better than Ian expected, honestly. A year or so ago, the guy would’ve been on the ground with Mickey standing on his throat already. “Imma need you to _back the fuck off_.”

“What?” The guy replies and he looks at Ian with a frown on his face as if waiting for him to jump out of his chair and tell Mickey he had no right. But he did. And it took Mickey pressing his fingers hard against his chest to stop him from coming any closer to realize that. “Oh.”

“Yeah,” Mickey replies. “So you can save your ' _I wasn’t expecting that_ ’ and ‘ _who would’ve thought?_ ’ and even your ‘ _seriously?_ ’ because we already know the drill. And I’d really appreciate it if you didn’t give me a reason to break your fucking jaw.”

“Mickey!” Ian hits his chest without any strength or heat. He’s not mad at him at all, he just doesn’t like him threatening rich people. A lot can go wrong and Ian doesn’t want him to go back to jail. 

“You gon’ shut your pretty mouth, Gallagher.”

“I don’t—I mean—I think—”

“ _I_ think is time for you to go,” Mickey interrupts him and then he’s standing in front of Ian, his knees touching the back of Mickey’s thighs. And if he wasn’t so pissed off, he’d laugh at the terror in the guy’s face. Instead he gives him a dirty look and makes fists with his hands. The guy stands up quickly and doesn’t even try to talk to Ian again which is good. It’s good that he knows better.

“Well, that went well,” Ian mumbles after Mickey sits next to him and start chugging another beer.

“Ay, you should be glad he still has all of his teeth.”

“I am,” Ian nods. “I’m even _gladder_ that you’re okay.”

“I can take care of myself, thank you very much, fancy words.”

“I never said you couldn’t,” Ian shrugs and asks for another drink.

Mickey sighs, takes another sip, and looks at Ian for a moment. Just looks at him picking up his drink and licking his lips before taking a sip and he loves this guy so much it makes his heart scream on his chest.

“He just—He was getting very touchy, you know? And I can’t—I don’t like it when anybody else touches you.”

Ian doesn’t reply and Mickey takes a few seconds before looking up at Ian. He gives him a little smile and Mickey knows everything’s forgiven and forgotten. Then Ian’s hand is resting on his thigh and it keeps going up and up as time passes by, and Mickey knows they’re going home soon.

*

Ian never considered himself as the jealous type. Which when he thinks about it, Ian knows is absolute bullshit. And he tries to prove himself wrong, but he can’t stand this guy any longer. Not when he keeps touching Mickey’s arm and cleaning up his face, and he wishes Mickey was sober enough to realize what he’s doing because if he did, the guy wouldn’t have a hand to catch the drops of alcohol left on the side of Mickey’s mouth.

“Hey,” Ian rest a hand on Mickey’s shoulder and leans down so they’re face to face. “You okay?”

Mickey nods with a tiny smile and offers his beer to Ian. He smiles back at him and grabs it, taking a long gulp, his eyes never leaving Mickey’s.

“Hey, I’m Dylan,” the guy next to them sticks his hand out and just like that, the moment’s shattered. “I’m an old friend of Mickey’s.”

“Ian,” he replies, shaking his hand. And then his eyes are on Mickey again, who hasn’t stopped staring at his face. Something about that makes Ian’s heart swell. And he knows he’s not being sneaky when Mickey smiles knowingly at him. Mickey’s eyebrows almost touch his hairline and he bites his lip and Ian knows it’s time to go. He sighs in defeat, “Yeah, c’mon. Let’s go.”

Mickey stands up and he almost fall back when Dylan grabs him by the arm trying to stop him from leaving. He says, “Whatever happened to going to get some food?”

Ian raises his eyebrows towards Mickey and he just rolls his eyes. He grabs Ian by the arm and pushes him away as if knew something bad was going to happen. “Some other time, yeah? Gotta go take care of something.”

Mickey stops dead in his tracks when he hears Dylan cracking up. He says over his shoulder, “Don’t give me a reason, Dylan.”

“You’re right. Go have fun with your little twink, we’ll talk business some other time.”

And that’s all Mickey needs to turn around and punch Dylan in the stomach, knocking the air out of him. Mickey starts yelling something about Ian not being a twink and not wanting to do business with him and a lot of _fucks_ that don’t make much sense but makes his point across. Dylan recovers pretty fast and Mickey doesn’t see it coming, but Ian does. So when Dylan punches Mickey on the jaw, Ian’s already there to return the punch and knock the guy to the ground. 

“Don’t fucking touch him!”

Mickey’s staring at the redhead in surprise but doesn’t say anything. He just grabs Ian wrists and pulls him away from Dylan and the old guys that started crowding around him. They walk out of the house and that’s when Mickey talks. He’s brushing Ian’s knuckles with his thumb, a smile on his face when he mumbles, “Damn, I can’t fucking take you anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> [xcaffeinerush.tumblr.com](http://xcaffeinerush.tumblr.com) \- send me prompts, follow me, ask me random stuff, ask me to stop writing. Whatever makes you happy.
> 
>  
> 
> I’ve got no doubt that you’d be just fine if you were livin’ without me, but I just can’t let you start it tonight. 9, 10, 11, now midnight strikes. I don’t know where you been, but I STILL WANNA MAKE LOVE TONIGHT WHEN YOU COME STUMBLING IN. BABY, COME HOOOOOOME TO ME.  
> Yes, I'm still listening to [_Baby Come Home_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lM2d28lBM3k) by Scissor Sisters. (I'm writing a fic inspired by this song. I just have to.)


End file.
